fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman
Batman 'is the protagonist of the ''Batman ''comics, TV shows, video games and movies. After experiencing the horrifying death of his parents at a young age, Bruce Wayne travels across the world learning different martial arts. When he came back to Gotham City, he started as a vigilante who will be later known as the legendary Batman. History Golden Age Silver Age Modern Batman Batman R.I.P. "Death" Return Caveman Bat Witch-Hunting Bat Pirate Bat Cowboy Bat Detective Bat Return as Batman Batman Incorporated Flashpoint Night of Owls Death of the Family Gothtopia Trinity War Forever Evil Personality Abilities Equipment *'Batarangs: ' *'Bat-Darts: ' *'Bat-Goo Gun: ' *'Bat-Lasso: ' *'Bat Stungun: ' *'Flamethrower: *'Flash-Bang Grenades: ' *'Tear-Gas Pellets: ' *'EMP Grenades: ' *'Acetylene Torch:' *'Batclaw: ' *'Bat-Cuffs:' *'Bat-Heater: ' *'Batlight:' *'Line Launcher: ' *'Bat-Saw:' *'Batrope: ' *'Cryptographic Sequencer:' *'Collapsible Bat-Sword: ' *'Grapple Gun/Bat-Grapple: ' *'Bat Bombs:' *'Grapnel Gun:' *'Lock Pick:' *'Master Bat-Key: ' *'Night Vision Bat-Goggles: ' *'Rebreather:' *'Thermite Grenades: ' *'Evidence Bags:' *'Fingerprint Dusting Kit: ' *'Batcall:' *'Bat-Tracer:' *'Communications Devices: ' *'Cryo Capsules: ' *'Explosive Gel: ' *'Energy Deflector:' *'First-Aid Kit:' *'Kryptonite Ring: ' *'Bat-Camera: ' *'Micro-Cassette Recorder:' *'Micro-Processor Power Source: ' *'Miniaturized Bat-Toolkit: ' *'Miniaturized Smoke Grenades:' *'Minicam and Recorder:' *'Shark Repellent Bat Spray:' *'Smoke Pellets:' *'Sonic Bat-Beacon:' *'Remote Control Batarang:' *'Shock Gloves:' Transportation Rogues Gallery *'Joker: '''Joker is one of Batman's most oldest and dedicated foes. A sadistic clown bent on chaotic nihilsm and grinning death, despite having no obvious powers, he has presented more of a challenge to Batman over the years than any number of those more powerful or well trained than himself. He is responsible for, among other things, the murder of the second Robin, Jason Todd, and the paralyzing of Batgirl, Barbara Gordon, who he made into a paraplegic. *'Two-Face: Two-Face is a criminal who has one half of his face horribly scarred, and the other stunningly handsome. His completely obsessed with duality and fate, thus all of his crimes involve the number 2, and his psychologically unable to do anything else. He carries a double-headed coin around with him that has one side scarred, and he flips the coin before he makes any decisions involving a question of law and activities; even when it would senselessly inconvenience him, sometimes surrendering when he otherwise could have escaped. Tragically, before becoming Two-Face, he was Harvey Dent, Gotham City's District Attorney, and one of Batman's closest friends and allies. Batman considers Harvey's descent into madness to be one of his own greatest failures. *'Penguin: '''Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, a short round man with a long pointed nose, fancies himself a gentleman of crime. He usually wears a tuxedo, top hat and monocle, and carries any variety of umbrellas which have various hidden functions such as vehicles or weapons. *'Catwoman: 'Selina Kyle, starting as a criminal who wore a cat-themed costume and often operated as a burgular, has a love/hate relationship with Batman. For years, she skirted on the edge between villain and antiheroine. However, she has largely reformed in recent years, adopting the role of the guardian of Gotham City's crime-infested East End, though she still comes into conflict with Batman on occasion. She has also been know to take revenge upon those who commit crimes against animals, especially cats. *'Bane: 'An escaped convict from an island prison in South America, Bane has abnormal strength as a result of having had experiments with a derivative of the drug Venom performed on him. He became known as the "Man Who Broke the Bat" when he broke Batman's spinal cord, forcing Bruce Wayne to give up the Batman persona while he recuperated. It is later revealed Bane is the biological son of King Snake. *'Riddler: 'Edward Nigma is a criminal mastermind who has a strange compulsion to challenge Batman by leaving clues to his crimes in the form of puzzles and riddles. Later, he seemingly abandoned his criminal lifestyle and has opted to utilize his skills to turn a profit as a freelance investigator. *'Hush: 'Bruce Wayne's childhood friend Thomas Elliot blamed Thomas Wayne for saving the lives of his parents, who he had hated and attempted to murder. He resurfaced taking up the guise of "Hush", and coordinated a massive physical and psychological attack from many different fronts using the other members of Batman's Rogues Gallery as accomplices or pawns. *'Killer Croc: 'Waylon Jones is a former crocodile wrestler turned into a criminal deformed by mutation into a humongous humanoid lizard. He has low intelligence but great strength, as well as crocodillian abilities, such as keener sense of smell and the ability to hold his breath underwater for long periods of time. *'Poison Ivy: 'Pamela Lillian Isley, a former student of advanced botonical biochemistry, employs plants of all varities and their derivatives in her crimes, usually of an eco-terrorist variety. Whether through heretofore unknown psionic capabilities or self-affected genetic engineering, she possesses both to ability to control/manipulate all plant life and an immunity to all known poisons and toxins. She is often described as fanatical about defending plants from other humans, even willing to murder for her beliefs. She also has a severe love/hate relationship with Batman. *'Scarecrow: 'Professor Jonathan Crane, an insane scientist and psychiatrist, specializes in the nature of fear. Dressed symbolically as a scarecrow, he employs special weapons, equipment and techniques designed to use fear to his advantage in his crimes. *'Hugo Strange: ' *'Black Mask: *'Great White Shark:' *'Mad Hatter:' *'Mr. Freeze:' *'Ventriloquist and Scarface:' *'Red Hood:' *'Man-Bat:' *'Victor Zsasz:' *'Firefly:' *'Harley Quinn:' *'Clayface:' *'Catman:' *'Killer Moth:' *'Deadshot:' *'Ra's al Ghul:' *'Talia al Ghul:' *'Nyssa Raatko:' *'Sensei:' *'Dr. Darrk:' *'Lady Shiva:' *'David Cain:' *'Carmine Falcone:' *'Sofia Gigante:' *'Alberto Falcone:' *'Mario Falcone:' *'Sal Maroni:' *'Rupert Thorne:' *'Hamilton Hill:' *'Peter Pauling:' *'Joe Chill:' *'Tony Zucco:' *'Lew Moxon:' In Other Media 1943 Serial 1949 Serial 1960's TV Series Burton Films Schumacer Films Nolan Films DC Cinematic Universe The LEGO Movie DC Animated Universe The Batman Batman: The Brave and the Bold Birds of Prey Young Justice Beward the Batman Arkhamverse Category:Batman Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Gadgeteers Category:Drivers Category:Pilots Category:Tragic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Vigilantes Category:Superheroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Messiahs Category:Athletic Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Ninjas Category:World Savers Category:Bombers Category:Calm Characters Category:Trap Masters Category:Business Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Remorseful Characters Category:In Love Characters Category:Saviors Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Creators Category:Scapegoats Category:Rivals Category:Fearmongers Category:Living Characters Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Spike Users Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Philanthropists Category:Throwing Weapon Users Category:Chiropteran Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Leaders Category:Benzinikinetic Characters Category:Apprentices Category:Masked Characters Category:Teachers Category:Revolutionary Characters Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Grappler Category:Harbringer Category:Detectives Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Guardians